Missão
by Mumucow xD
Summary: O que uma missão podem levar a fazer, principalmente se houver sentimentos envolvido.Steve/Danny McDanno Top!Danny


Título: Missão

Beta: A linda e maravilhosa Ivys, apesar de ela estar bastante ocupada disponibilizou tempo para betar.

Disclaime: Eles não são meus infelizmente.

Nota: Essa fic é para a Sun, tudo o que quiser dessa fic teram de pedir para ela, inclusive os personagens.

* * *

><p>A Five-0 está em missão.<p>

Steve e Danny vasculhavam um escritório procurando provas que ajudassem no caso. Aproveitavam a festa dada pelo dono e se infiltraram na mansão. Suspeitavam que o dono da casa teria matado uma garota e a largado no meio da floresta da ilha. Chin e Kono ficaram no andar de baixo vendo se alguém iria "incomodar" os outros dois.

- Chin, olhe aqueles dois. – A morena apontava para dois homens altos que subiam as escadas.

- Provavelmente são guardas… Steve, Danny, saiam daí o mais rápido possível ou terão companhia, eu e a Kono vamos esperar lá fora. – Falou pelo intercomunicador que tinham escondido no ouvido.

McGarrett ouviu os passos do lado de fora. Pela sua experiência, teriam no máximo 1 minuto até serem descobertos. Teria que pensar rápido e encontrar uma desculpa para estarem ali.

- Me desculpe, Danno, pelo que eu vou fazer, mas é a única alternativa que temos.

Antesque o outro pudesse responder Steve acabou com a distância entre seus lábios e os de Danny.

- O que está fazendo? – O loiro afastou um pouco o seu rosto do outro para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Mantendo um disfarce. Agora, colabore com isso. – Quando o moreno percebeuo outro já o estava beijando.

Enquanto trocavam beijos, iam tocando a pele um do outro, meio que inconscientemente. Já tinham as mãos dentro da camisa um do outro, quando foram interrompidos pelos guardas que adentraram o escritório.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? Esse local tem a entrada proíbida.

- Desculpem, estávamos só procurando um pouco de privacidade. Já estamos saindo.

Saíram do escritório de mãos dadas; teriam de manter o disfarce, mas assim que chegaram ao andar de baixo e foram para junto dos outros Five-0, soltaram as mãos, pois não tinham mais desculpas para estarem assim. Apesar de por alguma razão quererem se manter juntos.

- Vamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível, mas sem dar nas vistas. Danny, você vem comigo, nós dois não podemos nos separar senão vamos estragar os disfarces. – O comandante não esperou os outros responderem e começou a ir para a porta, logo no seu encalce estava o loiro.

- Sabe que isso vai ter vingança, não sabe?

- Vou ficar esperando por ela, Danno.

- Hei, garotos lembrem-se que ainda tem os intercomunicadores, ou seja, eu e a minha prima podemos ouvi-los.

…

Fecharam o caso; realmente o suspeito era mesmo quem tinha matado a garota. Não ele diretamente, porque não queria "sujar" as mãos, mas seus guardas, os mesmo que "flagraram" Steve e o Danny no escritório.

Voltaram em diligência para a mansão, mas apenas eles dois entraram, já que chegaram antes dos demais policiais. Sem grande confusão, pediram para falar com o dono.

- Senhor Kalani, Five-0, precisamos fazer umas perguntas se for possível – O moreno tentava ganhar tempo para que os reforços pudessem chegar e se posicionarem. Tinham o suspeito à sua frente e os dois guarda-costas, mas com certeza haveria mais.

- Tudo bem, ajudarei no que puder.

- Você sabe quem é essa garota – O loiro mostrou uma foto da vítima.

- Me desculpem, mas não conheço. Lamento.

- As provas mostram que você conhecia sim essa garota, mais ainda, mostram que vocês estavam tendo um caso e foi por isso que a mandou matar. – O comandante sabia que a polícia de Honolulu estava chegando, podia se ouvir o barulho das sirenes.

- Você meu amigo, vai ser acusado de duplo homicídio – Danny algemava-o sem grande resistência – Mandou matar seu filho também, ela estava grávida, idiota.

- Book'em, Danno! – McGarrett tinha o típico sorriso de satisfação no seu rosto.

- Com muito prazer!

…

Todos os Five-0 estavam reunidos na sede depois de terem resolvido mais um caso. Aproveitariam para relaxar e beber umas cervejas.

- Hey Danny, quando vai se vingar e como vai se vingar aqui do Steve? – Kono provocava. Ela sabia que os beijos entre o seu chefe e o loiro não tinham sido iguais aos beijos que trocou com Danny no caso da guerra das gangs. Era evidente que entre Williams e McGarrett havia mais alguma coisa, algum sentimento.

- Vai ser surpresa e quando menos esperar eu vou "atacar"!

- Seja sincero, você gostou de me beijar – A frase tinha sido dita com o objetivo de provocar ainda mais o loiro.

- Não seja convencido, se não tivesse ajudado no caso, eu teria te matado.

Todos riram, mas era a verdade, se eles não tivessem ido naquele escritório, não teriam provas de nada, então valia bem a pena terem passado por isso e ainda que não admitissem ambos tinham gostado do sabor um do outro.

- Eu tenho de ir embora. Primo, venha comigo, preciso falar com você – a morena tentava a todo o custo deixar os outros dois sozinhos, podia ser que assim se entendessem – Até segunda-feira, venha Chin!

Assim que ficaram a sós, Danny colocou a mão no bolso das calças cargo de Steve, para tirar a chave do seu carro.

- O que está fazendo?

- Pegando a chave do MEU carro. Não se preocupe que eu dou-lhe carona, mas hoje conduzo EU.

…

Todo o caminho foi feito em silêncio, sem troca de olhar, nem nada, era como se não estivessem na presença um do outro. O comandante só reparou que estavam estacionados perto do apartamento de Danny quando o loiro saiu do carro e o chamou.

- Danno, me disse que dava carona e agora estamos em sua casa, explique o porque disso?

- Entre logo e cale-se, você já vai perceber.

Assim que o mais alto entrou seguindo o loiro, se sentiu ser prensado contra a porta, com os lábios de Danny sobre os dele e a sua língua pedindo passagem, e por mais louco que parecesse, Steve concedeu a passagem dela para explorar a sua boca. Assim começou uma batalha para ver qual deles dominaria aquele beijo, que foi interrompido pela falta de ar que ambos sentiram.

- O que isso significa Danny?

- O que você acha? Acabar com o que começamos naquele maldito escritório!

Quando Steve percebeu já tinha a sua camisa jogada ao chão e o loiro lhe beijando o pescoço, também deixando algumas marcas de mordidas. Era injusto, o mais baixo ainda estava completamente vestido.

- Danno, qual é a pressa? – O moreno tentava não rir.

- Essa vai ser minha vingança, vai fazer aquilo que eu disser, ouviu bem McGarrett?

- Ouvi, Detective Williams – Steve não admitiria mas era excitante ver o loiro assim, a querer comandar a situação, aproveitou que o outro estava distraído para literalmente lhe arrancar a camisa junto com a gravata que ele sempre usava.

- McGarrett! De joelhos – Ordenou com um olhar que misturava desejo e algo mais que o moreno não conseguiu decifrar mas obedeceu ao outro ficando de joelhos e já desafivelando o cinto e puxando as calças junto com a boxer que o outro vestia – Você sabe o que fazer Steven, me faça pedir por mais.

O comandante faria de tudo para ver o outro gemendo o seu nome e pedindo por mais, começou por beijar o membro do loiro, apenas para provocar, acabando por envolver o membro duro do outro com os seus lábios, fazendo movimentos de vaivém. Para Danny, aquilo era o paraíso, mas acabaria em breve se não parasse.

- Pare, McGarrett! – O mais baixo puxou os cabelos do moreno para que ele se afastasse do seu membro e o puxou para cima, de encontro aos seus lábios.

Nada mais precisaria ser dito entre eles, o que sentiam eram mais que meras palavras, precisavam demonstrar, não falar nada, apenas sentir.

Steve estava deitado na cama com Danny sobre seu quadris lhe beijando o peito e vez ou outra atacava seus mamilos.

- Você tá um pouquinho vestido demais!

- Trate do problema, Daniel – A voz com que o comandante disse aquela frase e principalmente o seu nome daquela maneira deixou o loiro ainda mais excitado.

Assim Danny o fez, agora estavam os dois nus sobre a cama, o loiro já não estava mais em cima de Steve e sim entre suas pernas. Ele teria o comando sobre a situação. McGarrett que se vingasse depois, só o que interessava naquele momento, era estar ali, com o homem que amava se entregando para ele. Não havia momento mais mágico do que aquele.

Sabia que provavelmente o outro nunca se havia entregado para nenhum homem**, por isso,** teria de prepará-lo bem. Não queria o machucar, mas estava difícil controlar a sua vontade de possuí-lo logo. Devagar, introduziu um dedo na intimidade de Steven que não permitiu que saisse nenhum barulho de sua boca. Os únicos barulhos que saiam de sua boca eram gemidos devido ao beijo que Danny depositava no seu pescoço e alguns chupões, como se tivesse a intenção de deixar marcado que era território dele. Logo o moreno sentiu um segundo dedo dentro de si, mas não sairia nenhuma reclamação de dor de sua boca, até que sentiu algo dentro de si ser tocado lhe dando um prazer que nunca sentiu antes e então começou a mover-se de encontro aos dedos de seu amante.

- Daniel, pare de brincadeira, quero logo você dentro de mim – falou entre alguns gemidos.

Aquela era a combinação perfeita, Danny estava tão acostumado de ver Steve controlado e ter controle sobre tudo, que vê-lo assim, pedindo por ele, seria o suficiente para o fazer gozar naquele momento. Mas não permitiu que isso acontecesse; trocou seus dedos pelo seu membro, com cuidado e devagar foi penetrando o outro que se segurava e lhe apertava os ombros. Sabia que nunca sairia daquela garganta um gemido de dor, então para tentar relaxar mais o outro, o beijou. Um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. Queria fazer as coisas bem, era Steve que estava nos seus braços, não era outra pessoa qualquer, apenas ele era importante no seu coração.

Quando se sentiu completamente dentro do moreno, deixou-o acostumar-se com a invasão. Olhou-o nos olhos e naquele momento não eram necessárias palavras para dizer que se amavam**. **Declarações de amor eram feitas apenas através dos seus olhares. Quebraram esse contato visual quando Steve se moveu procurando prazer e então Danny percebeu que poderia voltar a movimentar-se. Começou com estocadas lentas mas precisas, mas logo McGarrett estava pedindo por mais. Gemiam coisas sem sentido, principalmente o moreno, pois Williams tinha começado a bombear a sua ereção na mesma velocidade que as suas estocadas. Não levou muito tempo para que os dois se derramassem quase que simultaneamente. O loiro acabou desabando sobre o outro e pouco tempo depois ambos adormeceram.

Ao amanhecer, Steve já estava acordado mas nem por isso sairia daquela cama. Permaneceu abraçado ao outro lhe distribuíndo beijos na nuca e nos ombros. Seria bom se acordasse assim todos os dias, muito bom para ambos.

- Steve… - o loiro falava com a voz ainda fraca – …não podemos, temos de ir trabalhar.

- Danno, hoje é sábado, não há trabalho para a gente – o mais alto continuava lhe distribuíndo beijos no pescoço deixando algumas marcas que logo ficaram roxas marcando o seu território, pelo menos até o outro sair dos seus braços com uma velocidade incrível.

- Merda, me desculpe. Você precisa ir; esse é o meu fim-de-semana com a Grace e logo Rachel vai estar aqui.

Steve se vestiu o mais depressa que pode, estava um pouco magoado pela atitude do loiro que estava praticamente o expulsando como se ele fosse um caso de uma noite. Quando acabou de se vestir, o outro também já estava pronto, inclusive com gravata.

- Para você eu sou só um caso de uma noite Danny? – Mesmo que não quisesse, podia-se notar o tom de voz magoado.

- Claro que não! Apenas não quero problemas com Rachel. Eu jamais o descartaria depois que transamos, isto é muito mais para mim que uma transa.

- Ok, eu vou andando então, para não criar problemas.

- Babe… - Danny lhe segurou o braço antes que ele alcançasse a porta e o beijou, com paixão e amor, porque era isso que ele sentia, amor.

Assim que abriram a porta tiveram uma surpresa, Rachel e Grace já estavam ali, a garotinha parecia muito feliz. Sentia-se muito bem sempre que estava perto do pai.

- Steve? Por aqui a essas horas? Não é um pouquinho cedo? – Rachel perguntou o observando.

- Vim só falar com o Danny sobre um possível caso, já estava indo embora.

- Tio Steve, fica para tomar o café da manhã comigo e com o papai.

- Se o seu papai não se importar, tudo bem.

- Claro que não. Rachel, já entregou Grace. Pode ir agora.

- Eu vou já embora – A morena se despediu da filha e foi embora sem grande confusão, mas podia se ver nos olhos dela que não tinha gostado de encontrar ali McGarrett.

Tomaram o café da manhã calmamente, com algumas brincadeiras entre Danny e a filha. Quando estavam juntos, o moreno não sabia qual deles era mais criança. Tinha de ser sincero, adorava a relação que eles dois tinham, gostaria de ter sido assim com seu pai depois que sua mãe morreu.

- Bem eu tenho de ir agora, posso falar consigo lá fora Danny?

- Claro! Gracie se porte bem enquanto eu estiver lá fora.

- Tudo bem, papai – McGarrett se despediu da menina lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Ao chegarem lá fora, estavam meio que sem palavras, e já que tinha sido o mais alto quem chamara para conversar ele teria de fazer algo, então decidiu beijar o loiro o deixando um pouco surpreso.

- Te amo, Danno.

- Eu também, Steven – Voltaram a beijar-se antes de o comandante ir embora.

O detetive voltou para o apartamento e para o seu fim-de-semana com Grace. Seria bom com certeza, sempre era, ainda para mais depois da noite que teve com o ex-SEAL.

- Papai, eu gosto muito do Tio Steve!

- Eu também, Gracie.

- Eu gosto mesmo muito dele, como um papai.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, garotinha? – Agora Danny encarava a filha ainda que um pouco corado pelo que ela disse.

- Eu vi vocês se beijando e eu não me importo, gosto muito do Tio Steve.

- Gracie, isso terá de ficar em segredo entre nós – O loiro ainda estava mais corado, mas essa reação de sua filha era inesperada e maravilhosa.

- Eu não me importo, fica o nosso segredo – A garotinha sorria.

- Eu tenho a melhor filha do mundo sabia, macaquinha? – Era verdade, sua filha era incrível, ninguém o podia negar.

Fim.


End file.
